There are many applications where it is desirable to deactivate, or effectively render an electrical device inoperative if unauthorized disassembly or tampering of the device has occurred. Basically, tamper indicating arrangements, or security switches, are used with circuit boards of electronic devices to prevent unauthorized tampering of the device.
There are many applications where unauthorized tampering with an electrical device can change the way the device operates and allow a criminal to commit a fraud. This recognized problem has been present for many years and electrical devices which include circuit boards, logic and memory, have been provided with tamper indicating switches. The opening of the housing of the device opens a switch and certain key information necessary for operation of the device is erased, rendering the device inoperable. One such arrangement uses mechanical switches which are spring loaded. The switches are attached to the circuit board and a releasable component of the case maintains the switch in the closed position. Disassembly of the housing effectively causes the switch to open. Although these prior art systems reduce the likelihood of fraud, the switch devices are somewhat bulky, add to the cost of the product and are not as fast reacting or as "tamper proof" as may be desired. The present invention provides a cost effective tamper indicating arrangement which is particularly suitable with devices containing circuit boards.